I've Missed You
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Okay, ya know what. This fic is about a girl who is related to Kagome, but what unexpected thing is there. What relationship does she have with Sesshomaru and the other demons, of Inuyasha's world? R&R to find out.
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the fic, and the char; Nikki.

Summary: What if Kagome has a cousin named Nikki, and she comes to visit her beloved cousin. But Nikki isn't really there to be with her cousin, instead she travels on over to the demon world. Kagome is shocked to see what happens in the demon world. (sorry, not good with summaries.)

Author's Note: Hey, all. Like I said I was starting this ASAP. I'm just sure that all of you will just love this fic. . Remember R&R.

Thoughts (_'thinking'_)

Speaking ("Hello")

Phone (**"Hello"**)

Chapter one: Surprise

Kagome was just coming home from the other world. As Kagome jumped out of the Well, she spotted her older cousin.

"Ow, I need to stop getting injured." Kagome glanced up as she was talking to herself and saw a friendly but saddend face. She climbed out of the Well to get a better look at the person, when Kagome remembered who the person was, she ran up to the figure and hugged her. "NIKKI!"

"Hello, cuz. I see you found the Well." She returned the hug, and gasping for air. And then let go.

Kagome backed up a bit, and wondered why she sensed a demon aura around her cousin. But she ignored it, and started to talk to her dear cousin. "How have you been?"

"Good. College is doing great, thanks for asking." She stood, leaned againest a wall. She wore a grey skirt, and a white and grey top with a red tie. (It's like Kagome's school outfit, except Nikki goes to college and it's got uniforms.)

"Heh, sorry. I've been doing good, too." Kagome apologized. "Exuse me for leaving you, but I gotta go talk to mom."

"It's ok. I'll just hang here." She said while walking down the steps, towards the Well.

Kagome nodded and ran off, to go and talk to her mom. While Nikki sat on the Well's top, facing a wall just thinking to herself.

But little did Kagome know that someone had followed her into the Well. And decided to take Kagome out in her world.

The figure floated above the well, as he came to Kagome's world. And looked around. He said in a whisper "What a pathetic world." He glanced down and saw a girl, who he thought was Kagome. And began to speak to her, "Kagome?"

Nikki replied in a bored tone, "Nope."

The person, had a confused look on his face, and then started to get frustrated as he thought of who it could be. "Who are you, then?" He said with a semi harsh tone.

"Nikki. Hello, Sesshomaru." She smirked, as she heard him choke on his words in confusion.

"N-Nikki. H-h-how could this be?" He backed up slightly. Trying not to show any emotion.

Nikki turns around, and looks into his harsh cold eyes. "I see you've changed." She grins, and stands up, and smacks Sesshomaru straight across the face. And then starts to walk off, but pauses at the stairs, and sighs deeply.

Sesshomaru see's the hit before she did it, and puts up a sheild. But her hand went through the shield like it was nothing. And made a direct hit across the face. He stood on the ground, a bit shocked at what she had done to him. And then regained his pride, and his eyes began to glow a deep blood red color and his fangs became a little longer. "Do you not know who I am?!" He yelled at her. And then realized what he was doing, and calmed down.

"Yes, I do. But I don't care. Why should I? Your just a simple dog demon, when I'm something greater then you'll ever be." She said with ease and no hesitation.

He was ready to jump back down the Well, when she spoke up again. "Sorry, I've been moody since I've arrived." She sighed and turned around walked back over to him.

He ignored her apologie. And turned around. "You left."

She looked at the ground and then at him, "I know, but I tried everything to stay. You of all people should know that." She sighed, was about to say something, but heard someone in the background and turned to look who it was.

"Kagome.." She said with a frown, stood infront of Sesshomaru. "Hi, there. How are you."

Kagome stood infront of them with her pack and bow & arrow with her. "Move, Nikki."

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Sesshomaru and Nikki asked in unision.

Kagome, stood there, quite shocked at what she heard. And raised her bow.

"Oh, calm down Kagome. He's not going to hurt anyone." She smirked and then grinned at Sesshomaru, who was showing no sign of not letting down.

"Why should I? He's my enemy." She asked.

"Because. Watch.." She turns around slips a red collar on Sesshomaru. And then turns around. "See. If he trys to attack you while that's on, he'll get zapped. It's a zap perfect for a full fledge demon. Also, it will zap if he trys to leave me behind." She said with a smirk.

"And you planned this all out, didn't you?" Kagome asked, lowering her weapon.

"Yes, I did. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go and get my stuff." She said running into the house.

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched her go, and then stared at each other with an ackward silence. "So.." Kagome started. Sesshomaru, turned and looked out a nearby window.

Soon, Nikki returned. And she had a black backpack with her.

"Okay, time to go. Bye, Kagome. See you in the other world?" She said while turning off the collar, and jumping into the Well, and pulling Sesshomaru down with her.

Kagome stood slightly dumbfounded, and jumped in the Well.

Soon, after they had jumped in. They appeared in the other world. Inuyasha and the others waited for Kagome to pop out, but what they didn't expect was to see Sesshomaru and a girl come out, and walk off.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha asked and looked at his brother, who was walking away with a girl who looked like Kagome, but knew it wasn't her; because she had a demon aura surrounding her.

Just then Kagome came from the Well, and smiled. "Hello, everyone." She looked over at Inuyasha who looked slightly confused. "Okay, guys. I'm over here."

Inuyasha and the others looked over to Kagome. And they all asked her "Who was the girl that Sesshomaru was walking with? Also, why was he in your time?"

She just sighed, "I guess, Nikki know's him some how, and he followed me. But yeah, lets go." She stood up, and walked in the other direction, and hummed a tune to herself. As she walked, the others followed her.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked up to her. Kagome looked up and over to Inuyasha, and responded to him. "She's my cousin."

"What makes you think I wanted to know about that girl?!" Inuyasha said in semi-rude tone.

"Because, everyone else here has asked me already." She said and then just shrugged it off.

Okay, everyone. I hope you enjoy it. I know it's not that great, but it seems good for the 1st chapter. Anyways, please review. Say anything you want. I don't care. Chapter two: Deciding emotions.

-wolf-


	2. Deciding Emotions

Author's Note: I already did the disclaimer, so I'm not going to do it anymore. Considering its in the first chapter. Anywho, I'm not sure if I got any Reviews, beacuase I haven't checked my email yet.

Upcoming events: -My friend's b-day is tommrow, and I'm not sue wether I'll have time to type/write.

-School Starts August 30th.

Chapter two: Deciding Emotions.

Later on that night Nikki felt strange and erie, as did Kagome. They weren't sure what was wrong but, what was bound to happen they couldn't control. As Kagome and Inuyasha; and everyone else sat around a warm campfire, while Sesshomaru and Nikki; and everyone else, made do with where they were.

"So, Inuyasha. Did you sense that strange demon aura, surrounding that girl?" Miroku asked in a curious tone, as to having other questions of course.

Inuyasha looked up from eating his noodles, and grunted. "Yes, I did." Then went back to eating his noodles.

"Inuyasha?" Sango and Kagome started.

"Yeah?!" He replied irritated.

Kagome and Sango paused for a second, not sure who was going to speak up. Untill Miroku did for them. "They would like to know if you recongized the girl. In any way possible."

Inuyasha tried ignoring the question. And thought to himself 'Great. Why did she have to come back?!?! This isn't good, no matter...' But was trailed off by his thoughts as Kagome tugged on his ears. "Hey, stop that!"

"Well, are you going to tell us or not?!" Kagome asked questioningly.

"Why do you people care? And if I did know, it's a slight chance." Inuyasha said, after getting Kagome to stop tugging on his ears.

"Because, for one that girl is my cousin. And for two, I care about her." Kagome sighed and sat back down.

"Oh, is that so. Do you really want to know?" He teased.

Kagome glared at him, and was ready to say the word S-I-T. But before she could utter a word, Inuyasha began speaking.

"Yeah, I know who the girl is. Her name's Nikki. And she was a really good from of Sesshomaru when him and I were younger." He started.

They all gasped, but he continued. "You see, Nikki was born here in the demon world. Not your world Kagome. When Nikki and Sesshomaru were young, they always played together. That's when Sesshomaru was happier. But since she left, his heart turned cold and bitter."

"Inu- You know all of this!?" Kagome yelled, while hitting him on the head.

"What was that for?!!" He yelled back while rubbing his head. Then they both calmed down as Miroku spoke up.

"Calm down childeren. Kagome let Inuyasha finish what he has to say." Miroku said, rubbing Sango butt, and then recieving a slap across the face.

"Alright." Kagome said, while sitting back down and waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

"Anyways, Nikki was leaving. Because her parents were going to the real world, so Nikki could go to school. But her and Sesshomaru didn't approve of it. So, they ran away. After Nikki's partents found several hours later in a tree somewhere in a Demons territory. Nikki and Sesshomaru tried everything, but didn't succeed. Nikki was takin away by her parents, and they said that she could never come to this world ever again."

When he stopped everyone just stared at him, for what he just said. They were so shocked they didn't have room for words.

"Yeah, I get it. Stop with the silence." Inuyasha said and then went back to eating his noodles. A few moments later, everyone fell over laughing. All but Kagome. "So, why aren't you laughing?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was right up in her face. She looked into his eyes, and then sighed. Kagome then backed up, "Because, she's my cousin. And I think what Sesshomaru and she did, is sweet. They really must have loved each other."

He looked at Kagome who had a interesting gleem in her eyes. "How is that sweet. They're both demons..." He trailed off and backed up, from what he just said. Knowing everyone had heard that.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone said at once, and then got up in Inuyasha's face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S A DEMON?!" Kagome yelled as everyone else.

"Chill. She's the reincarnation of an extrememly powerful demon. This demon is able to control all elements, and there is more things this demon can do." He said with ease, while everyone sat shocked at what he said.

"So, she's a reincarnation of a powerful demon, while I'm the reincarnation of a Priestess." Kagome sighed.

As Kagome and co. went on about Nikki and Sesshomaru's past, while Sesshomaru and Nikki talked and caught up on personal things.

"But, you left." Sesshomaru said truthfully. Starting to open up to her.

She smiled. And then looked at their surroundings. "I know. But you of all people should know that I tried everything to stay." She sad almost having tears in her eyes.

"You've been in that world, way to long. You're starting to act like one of those humans." He paused and continued on with his sentence. But first he wiped away a few tears from her cheeks.

She was quite shocked at what he did. "You're not mad at me?"

"Sure, hell yeah. I'm mad. But.." He once again he trailed off and looked over to her, who was now right next to him.

"But.. what?" She asked. Placing her hands infront of her.

"But, before I could tell you something. You left me, and never came back." He sighed, then just shrugged it off.

She sat back, and wondered what it was. But then she also felt this strange feeling surging through her body. As if she wanted to latch onto him, and never let go.

But before he could continue, she was now laying by his side, and her head on his chest. He smiled inside, but didn't want to show any emotion for her. So, her just wrapped his arm around her, and....

Slap

Okay, all. I'm cutting it off there. Have fun of with trying to figure out everything. Please Review and say anything you want. Go ahead I don't care. Chapter three: Gossip.

-wolf-


	3. Gossip

Author's Note: Hey all. I'm on a roll with this fic. Anywho, I hope I get some reviews. I understand if ya'll think this is horrible. But I'm writing anyways.

Chapter three: Gossip

Slap

Nikki pushed herself away from Sesshomaru. "I see you haven't changed!" She got up and walked over to the otherside.

She left Sesshomaru with a big red hand print across his face. He sat there dazed at what she did. Soon, after she got up and walked to the otherside. The frog-boy got up and went to his master.

"Why do you let her do that to you?" He asks curious, and with fear of being hit by his master.

"Because, she's powerful. She isn't a mere human." He said truthfully.

Rin walked over to Nikki, and stood infront of her. Nikki looked up, "Hello there." She said while noticing she had some cuts and bruises. "Come here. What's your name child?"

Rin walked up to her and sat down infront of her, she looked at the ground and then heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"She's a mute." Then he went back to conversating with the frog-boy.

She looked at the girl, and then sighed. "Here, I'll make so you can talk, and I'll heal you wounds. Would you like that?"

She saw Rin nod her head, in reply.

Nikki's hands began to glow and she placed her hands over Rin's wounds, and they started to heal. Then her hands started to glow a light purple color, and she brought her hands to Rin's throat. She chanted a few words. And then gave Rin her original voice back. So, she was able to speak. "Okay, I'm done."

"Th-Thank you." Rin said in reply. She was so happy that she could speak again. Then she stopped infront of Nikki once again. "My n-n-name is Rin."

She smiled. "That's a pretty name. So, how did you come to follow this jerk?" She pointed in Sesshomaru's direction. And then chuckled afterwards.

Soon, after she said that, she felt a someone standing behind her. She looked up, to see a semi pissed dog demon. She turned around. And stood up. "Chill. You get angry to quick. What happened to when you were nice to me." She said as she looked up into his cold heartless, yet warming eyes.

"I was never nice. I was just polite." He said trying to make something up.

"You're lying." She said, leaning upagainest a tree.

"Is this true, master Sesshomaru? Were you really nice--" Before he could finish he had a rock thrown at him.

"No. She is nothing more than a figure of my imagination." He said, while turning to her. To see her hurt expression and tears building up in her eyes.

"Is that how you felt about me when we were younger?!" She yelled, and didn't give him a change to respond to her. She grabbed her stuff, and walked into the deep part of the forest. This is were the wolf tribe lurked around.

Rin looked in the direction of where the girl had went in.

"You can follow after her, if you want. I don't care." Sesshomaru said, while sitting down.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, and then in the direction of where the girl who healed her, gave her the gift of speaking; went in.

Rin decided not to follow, although she wanted to. But she feared that Sesshomaru would leave her behind. So, she sat down. As did he, and he did where he was laying before.

As he layed, he began thinking. 'Great, now she's mad. What stupid thing is she going to do. Why did she have to come back, she's going to ruin me. Maybe I should go after her, considering she's entering the wolf tribes area. Nah, she can handle herself.' He thought, but then trailed into a deep sleep.

Everyone was now asleep, except for Nikki and Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't sleep, and wanted to know why she came back after all this time. So, he went looking for her. Now he had entered the Wolf tribes area. He sniffed the air, and found the scent of a powerful demon.

"Found you." He ran in the dircetion of the scent. And soon stopped infront of her.

She looked at Inuyasha. "Great it's the sibling of that asshole. What do you want?" She questioned him.

He looked at her. And thought to himself 'Gee, how pleasant. She hasn't changed much. I also wonder what Sesshomaru said to her, that made her run off.'

"Come on, talk. I'm getting bored and irrtated." She said through boredum.

'Damn, she talks like she's a full feldge demon.' He thought, then felt the aura of several demons. And he smelled wolves. "Great, the wolves have come out to play."

"I don't care. Just talk." She said, now frustrated.

"Why did you come back." He asked her.

"Is that all you want to know?" She responded.

"Just answer the question." He pressured.

"Because, I needed to settle something with your damned brother and see if he'd come with me into the human world. To ya know live there." She said with ease.

"You wanna what?!" He asked shocked, but in a high voice. Enough to disturb the wolves from their sleep.

"Shush. Incase you haven't noticed but where surrounded by wolves, and their leader; Koga." She stood, not looking but sensing they were there.

"How do you know that Koga is here?" He asked.

"Because you can smell him from more than 3 miles away. He has pretty bad smell. Yo, Koga you should really try to take baths. They help ya know." She shouted into the woods.

Koga backed up and was now furious with what she said and jumped out from behind the bushes. "You wench, how dare you say that to me!" He said with a very angry look on his face.

"Bout time, I was getting bored." She said after yawning.

"Argh, how dare you." He got in a fighting stance.

"Ugh, you don't even recongize me. You're hopeless." She said. And placed her hands on her hips.

Koga looked at her good. And backed up and remembered who she was. "Ni-Nikki.. Is that you?" He stuttered.

"Yup, the one and only." She started to think to herself, 'Now bow down, bitch.' She laughed to herself.

Inuyasha was groing annoyed by this. "Will, you people stop ignoring me?!" He shouted.

"Shut up, mut. You're wasting your breath." Koga said.

Inuyasha and Koga began yelling at each other. "You say that to my face!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga went up and in Inuyasha's face. "Shut up, mut!" He yelled in his face.

Nikki just leaned up againest a tree, and watched them arguing. Saying every word in the book for dog or wolf. She chuckled.

"You boys, are so immature." She said and her hands started to glow, she then seperatted them.

They both stopped and looked at Nikki, who had an evil grin on her face.

"By the way, Nikki. People have been talking about you. Saying that you've returned. And that you're seeing this mangy muts older brother." Koga said while smirking.

"Oh really. Let the them gossip about that." She smirked along with Koga.

"You're not ofended by this?!" He asked shocked.

"No, I'm not. Why should I be?" She asked.

"See! There you go again." Inuyasha shouted and managed to lunge at Koga; because, when they where talking he said something about Kagome. But was stopped. "Let me go!" He yelled at Nikki, who held him by the hair. "Sit." She said, and watched him fall to the ground.

"I thought, Kagome was the only one who could do that." Inuyasha said, while sitting up.

"Well, considering we have the same blood, and I'm older. I believe I can do it to." She smirked.

Soon, Koga's tribe members, appeared and one had Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

"Okay, I have what I want." Koga said.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, and her cousin. "Inuyasha! Help me."

Inuyasha was now pissed. But he wasn't able to, considering Kagome's cousin was blocking his abilities.

"Heh, this should be fun." Nikki says. And steps up to Koga. "Let my cousin go. And I'll let you live."

"Not a chance." He grinned. "What are you going to do?"

"Incase you have forgotten I'm back, and stronger than ever. Or have you forgotten I'm a demon." She snickered.

"You're not a full blooded demon. You're only 75%, and the 25% of that, is human." He filled her in.

"Incase you don;t remember correctly but I'm stronger than a normal full fledge demon; like Sesshomaru." She also filled him in.

"Oh yeah right. From what I heard you've always bluffed about being a reincarnation of a extremly powerful demon." He snickerd.

"Oh is that so. Where are these demons or people, who told you this. And either way you're scared."

Okay, all. Cutting it short. Well chapter four: A Battle.

-wolf-


	4. A Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: School starts in 7 days.

Thank you all for the reviews. . I enjoyed reading them. Anywho, on with the story.

Chapter 4: A Battle

Nikki growled through clenched teeth as Koga mocked her. "You wanna see power?"

Koga continued to mock her and then noticed that sky started to turn a darkend color, and heavy black clouds started forming. He got in a fighting stance. "Bring it on." He said.

"Gladly." She she said as her eyes glowed a deep purple color, and she started to have a heavy demon aura surrounding her and everything else that was near her. She held her hand up, and began creating a black orb in the palm of her hand.

Inuyasha backed up a bit, and began to think 'What power. It's tremndous. She could destroy Naraku if she wanted too. Where's Kagome. Maybe she could talk some sense into her.' As he backed up, he bumped into Miroku and standing next to him, holding his hand was Sango.

"Where's Kagome?!" He questioned in a panicky voice.

"Don't you remember?" Miroku asked somewhat in a calm voice.

"Remember what?" He asked.

"Koga's men took Kagome and are standing over there." He pointed in the direction where the men were with Kagome.

Inuyasha was furious and drew his sword and charged at Koga's men, only to fall to the ground and hit the dirt.

"Sit, Inuyasha." Kagome said as he ran towards them, about to attack.

Inuyasha sat up, and looked at Kagome confused, yet slightly angry. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

Kagome glared at him, and then turned to Koga's men. "I'm sorry but, I don't belong with you guys."

"But your Koga's girl." One of them said.

Kagome became furious when she heard this. "I already said.. I'M NOT KOGA'S GIRL!" She shouted, and they backed up and stuttered "But Koga said.." They didn't get to finish, because Inuyasha stepped in.

"If she said she ins't Koga's girl, then she isn't! Got that?!" He said protectively. He held his sword over his shoulder, and motioned for Kagome to come by him.

One of Koga's men, backed up and ran to Koga. While Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. And apologized to Koga's men.

"What are you apologizing for?" Inuyasha asked impatient.

"Because, I know how much they want me to stay, but I can't. Because..." Kagome started and slightly decided not finish.

Inuyasha didn't have time, he grabbed Kagome, and carried her over to Miroku and Sango. Who were watching Nikki's orb grow bigger.

Miroku and Sango just stood there talking about Nikki's power.

"She's quite powerful." Miroku stated.

"Yes, indeed. If she was bluffing she wouldn't be able to draw this much power from the elements and other demons." Sango said.

"What are you two babbling about?" Inuyasha said butting in, and setting Kagome down.

"Just how powerful Kagome's cousin is." Miroku said.

"Okay, whatever. Don't you think we should go?" Inuyasha said while starting to walk back, only to be dragged back over to where they were standing. "What now?"

"We can't leave her alone here." Kagome said watching her cousin.

No one had noticed a figure watching Nikki and everything she was doing. So, he stepped forth and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. He's only trying to get you mad." He said.

Nikki, turned around and hit the person behind her, or atleast tried to. The person had blocked her attack with the power of his sword. Her power lowered when she realized who it was.

"I need to settle the score with him!" She shouted at him. "So, don't get in my way Sesshomaru!!"

He didn't budge from her shouting, he just stood there with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?!" She questioned, not looking to happy.

"Nothing." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She backed up and said through clenched teeth, her black orb now gone. "Don't touch me."

He was slightly shocked at what she said. But did not show any emotion of it. "Calm down, don't overload yourself with this power." He said motioning her to come to him.

"Just because your a pretty-boy and a dog doesn't mean I have to bow down to you!" She said her eyes still glowing a dark purple color.

"That's not what I meant." He said thruthfully. He then pulled her in, and held her close to him.

She grinned and was shocked at what Sesshomaru was doing. "Sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha was shocked just as much as Nikki was. He backed up, and said a little loud. "He has a heart?! Since when?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then sensed someone coming at them. "Naraku." She turned around and immediately shot an arrow, and it went through his arm.

He didn't show any emotion of pain, once hit with the arrow. Then she saw his his swarm of posionous bugs. Naraku stepped forth paying no heed to Kagome and the other's.

"What do you want Naraku?!!" Inuyasha asked, stepping infront of Kagome and the others'.

"I don't want you. I'm here for Kagome's cousin." He stepped up to Nikki, and placed his hand out to her and moved his hand, and she started to come to him; againest her will.

"What is it that you want with me?!!" She grinned and then stepped up to him, broke away from his grip. "Lay one hand one me, and die." She threatend.

Sesshomaru smirked. And Koga grinned "Hey, what about our fight?!" He asked.

"I'm not gonna waste my abilities on you." She said calmly.

Koga then turned and walked off into the woods. "Psht. Who need ya." The wolf tribe members disappeared too.

Sesshomaru stepped infront of Nikki. Protecting her.

"Protecting you girlfriend. I see." Naraku snickered.

Sesshomaru growled and then slashed his claws through Naraku's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, we need to get out of here. You know my wind tunnel is useless." Miroku said.

"Right." Inuyasha agreed.

Kylala transformed; Sango, Miroku and Shippo all hoped on. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and then Inuyasha ran off. Kagome thought to herself 'I hope Nikki's alright.'

Then there was a major battle between Naraku and Sesshomaru. Nikki couldn't take it any longer. So, she chanted a few words and then both Sesshomaru and Naraku flew backwards; she was serperating them.

Naraku got out of her grip and then his arm became a spear type thing, and hit Nikki in the arm and then another in the back of her leg. Blood streamed down down her leg and blood soaked her the side of her shirt.

She winced in pain, and then a quake started to form, and the ground beneath her, started to crumble. She let go of Sesshomaru. He lept up and over to Nikki. He picked her up, and ran into the woods. Carrying the wounded girl.

Naraku went after them. Nikki winced in more pain, and grinned as she saw Naraku come infront of them. Sesshomaru accidently dropped Nikki while backing up. Before they knew it, Nikki had a black orb incircling her, she yelled through the orb "Fight and die."

Sesshomaru smirked at this. 'She must have something planned.' Naraku was thinking something similar to Sesshomaru. 'Why am I drawn to her like this, what does she have planned? Is she willing to risk her life for this dog?'

Naraku had so many unanswered questions, and just with one swoop; he grabbed Nikki and disappeared with her. Sesshomaru looked around and then panicked. 'Where's Nikki?!' "Naraku. You bastard." He said in a low voice.

So, what did you think? I liked it, cuz yeah I wrote it. Anyways, review. Thanks for readin. Up next Chapter 5: Gone...Missing.

-nikki-


	5. Gone Missing

Disclaimer: Bleh, dun own it, get over it. Neither do u! So, HA HA.

Sorry... Schools fault. Now onto chapter 5.... Also, I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my friend Kim. I'm adding one of her Char ppl into it, and his name is Musashi. I hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 5: Gone.... Missing

Sesshomaru started to fly (on his 2 headed cow thing- or 3 headed) towards Naraku's castle. 'You will pay for this Naraku.' He thought. Sesshomaru saw the castle, and sensed a barrier around it. Sesshomaru, also smelled a half breed around; he knew it wasn't his brother. Instead it was a different kind, this one was of a different breed. Sesshomaru looked down to see if he could spot the half breed. The cow thing he rode, went lower as Sesshomaru ordered it to. And once he spotted the demon, he didn't think he was worth his time, so he continued on his way to Naraku's Castle.

The demon on the ground sensed Sesshomaru. He sensed that he was a threat to him. He had a unquie ability. But did not know how to use it. He had wore a grey sash across his chest, and was wearing blackish blue clothing. He had a knife on his side, just a lil' below his waist. His eyes were a Crystal clearish blue. His hair silvery with light blue streaks. He did not have claws like a normal half demon. He was bred from the Water Demon Tribe. Although he was only half, he possed amazing power. His name was Musashi. He was after Naraku; for killing half his tribe. He is determind to kill Naraku, although he is only 16.

Sesshomaru jumped from his 2-3 headed cow and landed on the ground infront of the barrier. He put up his hand to see how strong it the barrier was. 'Fool, you should have made it stronger.' He snickered in his thoughts. And with his claws he slashed through the side, and stepped in before it closed.

Musashi watched this frome a distance, and he saw it closing. He walked up to the barrier, and took his knife and held it back, and then charged at the barrier, swinging the knife infront of him, and slicing through the barrier. Once Musashi was inside, he saw Sesshomaru. And paid no attention to him glancing at him. Then Sesshomaru walked on. Musashi put his knife away and thought 'That was way to easy...' But he was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of buzzing. 'Crap! His insects. It's a trap.' He said in thoughts, before dodging a few of the bugs. He then ran towards the castle, while Sesshomaru just simply walked. Obviously he had a barrier around him.

Sesshomaru watched this after continuing to walk. 'Stupid kid.' He thought. Then he sensed the a stronger demon. 'That kid is going to get himself killed. Oh well, why do I care.' He thought. He looks around, he can sense it, but can't see it. 'Where the hell is it?' He thought angirly

Musashi ran and he sensed the demon too. And then lept up into the air and drew his knife and then moved it infront of him, and then it looked as if he was cutting something invisible. He landed on the ground. And was now in a fighting stance. Where he had cut, a demon appeared and down from the head all the way to the ground. And then the demon split in two, and fell sepreate directions onto the ground. He put it away after shaking the blood off of his knife. And then placing it in back in the knife holder.

There at the door entrance stood a woman. Her name Kagura. Controlling of all winds. She is a incarnation of Naraku. Although she dilikes Naraku; she chooses to defend him at all costs. For her holds her heart.

"Where do you think your going, lil' one?" She questioned. Holding her fan infront of her face; just a little below her eyes. Then she removed her fan, and held it out to the side of her. And then raised her fan and opened it. The demon that once laid dead around the young water demon. Rose up abover him.

"H-how is this possible?!" He questioned himself with a growl. And then looked at the woman named Kagura. "Who are you? And, why do you stand in my way?" He questioned her with a low growl.

"She is called Kagura. She is the wind sorceress. She is also able to control the undead." A deep voice said, coming from behind Musashi. His whitish hair coming to his lower back, and his yellow eyes glowing with dislikness towards the woman. "She is one of many incarnations of Naraku." He stood front of the kid. "Why are you here kid? You don't belong here." He stated.

"Oh look it's the wonderous Sesshomaru of the dog demon tribe. Where's your annoying little brother?" Kagura hissed. Then she snapped shut her fan, and the demon roared. And was ready to attack, when ever she wanted him to.

'Kagura? Wind Sorceress.. Sesshomaru..' These names and labels ran throught the boys head. 'Where have heard of them from? Doesn't matter, I need to kill Naraku!' He explained to himself. "I need to see Naraku. Now." He said with out hesitance.

"Oh and why is that young one?" She asked. 'He is no older than 16 years old. Why is it wishes to see Lord Naraku?' She wondered. While she was deep in thought, Sesshomaru caught her off guard and he sliced his claws through her kimoto. Her tattered clothing hung loosly on her right side. "You bastard!" She hisses.

Musashi snuck around to the back and went in to the castle. He snuck around looking for Naraku. Then he spotted him, or he thought. It was just merely another puppet for someone to toy with. "Naraku! You bastard, you killed my tribe!" He shouted, and drew his knife and charged for Naraku.

Kagura raised her fan and then said a few words and drew her fan infront of her. Silver slashings came from her fan as did a bunch of wind. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, and went to charge at her again, but couldn't he was blocked by the demon, that was onced dead.

"Get out of my way!" He commanded. Sesshomaru's claws grough longer, and then he slashed through the demon and also slashed Kagura across the right side. She stood there bleeding. She backed into the shadows while saying "Naraku, is not here." She hissed.

Sesshomaru heard her words then started to walk off, only to realize that the kid was no longer there. 'Stupid fool. He has gone after the puppet.' He thought, and then he quickly ran to the backside and into the Castle, he sensed that Naraku wasn't there.

Musashi dodged several things thrown at him. As was thrown backwards he dropped his knife. He got up as fast as he could, he was badly injuired and he was also ticked off. He had a deep slash aross his left arm, and several other cuts across his back and chest. Then he rolled, as he did so he twisted his ankle, and soon realized that it was a puppet, he could now sense that it wasn't Naraku. He noticed that Naraku's scent wasn't in the castle at all. He was toying this him. "Damn you, Naraku! Stop toying with me!" He yelled, and his eyes then became white color, and his hair turned a blackish color and he started to grow claws and sliced off the puppets head.

Sesshomaru had found the boy, although he wasn't hard to find. The smell of his blood reaked all over the place. And his demon scent was everywhere. Sesshomaru watched the Musashi. 'His power seems to grow with his emotions. He must have much pain and anger behind his soft looking appearence.' He thought.

Musashi noticed Sesshomaru, after landing on the ground and then he picked up his knife, and then his eyes and half became normal, as did his claws. He stood there looking at his hands, and the veins of stress had appeared had appeared then he threw his knife at Sesshomaru, and it missed him by several inchines. He then walked towards where his knife was and pulled it from the wall. And walked off but stopped. He did not turn around, he could not afford to turn- for he was badly injured- he just stood there speaking to Sesshomaru. "Why are you here? Why were you watching me? What happened to that Kaguara woman?" He questioned

Sesshomaru, heard his words. And took them in with an unfimailer emotion-one he didn't have for a very long time- And replied after Musashi was done. "I am Sesshomaru, full demon of the dog demons. I was seeing how strong you were. And she has gone to warn her master; Naraku." He said, and then turned and walked out of the Castle. Sesshomaru began to walk where ever, and he ramined on his search.

Musashi took in his words and believed they were true, and then he too went onwards to finding Naraku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, all. Thanks for reading. Oh and Kim I hope liked it. It took me forever, and now everyone is bickering at me to get off the comp. Okay, bye. Oh and Review.

-wolf-gilr87-


	6. Naraku

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the anime. But I do own the fic and the char Nikki.

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry, it's takin me soo long to get this chap up. But I had a chess tournament today. And I won in 70 moves. Yay, for me. . --- that was awhile ago.. But anywho, it's 2005 now. woot.. fun fun. Lets see, I've been busy as always. Nothing new. I know you people wanted me to update. So, now I am.

Chapter 6: Naraku

Naraku was a mischevious man, with incredible power. He was feared amongest those who lived, though the only a small group of wanerers did not fear him and they gathered the Shikon Jewel Shards. Naraku dispised them, as did Sesshomaru. Naraku wants to Shikon Jewel Shards for his own power. He creates incarnations, mind puppets, and he use to be an ordinary human untill he sold his body to the demons. So, now he searching for the Shikon Jewel Shards to kill Inuyasha.

Naraku sat perched leaning againest a wall in a small brownish-tan room. There was a half burned lit candle on the floor near him. He sat there looking at a small wooden doll, soon the doll sliced into two. He knew what this meant. "Damn it." He cursed. He then looked at a half completed Shikon Jewel Shard. "Soon. The time will come." He murmured.

A few moments later the door to the room flew open, and outside stood a young women with black hair and a kimono on. She held a fan to her face and her other arm was down at her side. She looked at Naraku instensly. And finally spoke, "Another one of your pupptes failed." She spoke boldly towards him about this matter. She stepped into the room, removing her fan from her face and held it down at her side.

Naraku looked up as the door flew open and looked at who was standing there. "Kagura." He murmured. He then went back to looking at the candle that sat infront of him and listened to her. "Yes, Kagura. I know. You should mind your mouth. Incase you forgot I have your heart." And with that, he took her heart and squeezed.

Kagura grapsed her clothes, where her heart was supposed to be. She winced in pain, and almost collapsed to the ground. "Stop. Please stop.." She huffed through her pain.

Naraku released her heart and hid it away once again. "You should know your place." And then he looked at her. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

Kagura huffed lightly and cleared her throat. "Yes, I shouldn't have spoke out so bodly." She turned her head away. And released her clothing and put her hand back down at her side. She heard Naraku's question. And remembered why she was there. "We will be having guests that are not welcome in this area."

Naraku nodded and told Kagura what she should do. And as she was left he went back to looking at the candle. And started carving making wooden puppets.

Kagura bowed and exited the room. She closed the door behind her. And walked off to the front of the large castle like area. Once she was out, she mumbled a few things under her breath. She stood there waiting for the visitors to come.

Later on that day with Musashi

Musashi wandered throughout the forest looking for this Kagura woman, thad he had encountered back at the fake image of Naraku's hiding place. He paused in the middle of a forest. He thought he had heard a sound in the bushes near by. He glanced around a bit, and took out his knife. He closed his eyes and held the knife at his side. Without hesitation the thing that was following leaped out and Musashi turned around the instant the demon got close to him and slashed the knife across the demon's chest. He returned the knife back to where it was, and turned around and looked at the demon. He kicked him over, and watched it roll over onto it's back. The demon looked as if he would be at the bottom of the food chain. As he turned away, the demon spoke up. "... He.. wanted me to delay this message...." Musashi paused and looked back. And all that was left was a scroll; no body, no blood... Nothing. He picked it up. And looked at the seal that was on it. He placed the scroll in his sash and felt it wasn't the right time to read it. So, then he continued on with his journey for searching for Naraku and Kagura.

Meanwhile back at Naraku's Castle

Naraku got up and opened the door and walked, while closing it behind him. He walked down the hallway to another part of the castle and into a different room. A darker one. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to a futon and looked and the girl who laid on it. 'What is this attraction I have to her?' He questioned himself. He looked at her intensly, looking at all of the blood and cuts all over her body. He then heard something behind him. He turned around and there was a girl staring at him, it looked just like the girl on the futon.'What the hell...!' He thought, and he was just mesmerized on how she looked. Her hair was long and wavy reached her lower back, she was in a silver dress, her voice was like an angel singing. She was there to warn him.

"Naraku, you are in danger. Someone will be coming, you have something of his. You wont be able to escape. Keeping her here will bring tremendous consiquinces." She said and then pointed to the girl. "This is a warning. If you forget this, you'll perish."

Naraku looked at this being and then looked back at the girl and then back at her. "What do you mean in danger?" He questioned.

"You will find out soon enough." With that she faded away. And soon enough she was gone. Naraku then turned away and did not take any precaution to her words. He went to the girl and as he reached out he shot his hand back immediately after feeling of pure electricity surge through his hand, the girl had an electrical barrier around herself. So he couldn't get to her.

After awhile, Naraku went back to his room and there he met with Kana, the girl held her mirror and in the mirror showed to seperate images, one with Sesshomaru and the other with Musashi. She then dismissed herself from his room and walked away to go to Kagura. Naraku sat down and placed up two more dolls and both of them were to their soon to be visitors. As a welcoming gift to them.

------- Too be continued..

Next Chapter: Warnings

Thank you for reading, remember review. Thanks. Bye.

-Nikki- chapter completed: 1/25/05


End file.
